


13 - Adrenaline

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Adrenaline, The lads pull a prank, Whumptober 2019, Yoga gone wrong, juliet almost shoots cardboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Her breathing just slightly hitches as she goes against her instinct to jump up and point a gun at whoever is standing over her bed, keeping her eyes closed as she shifts in bed.





	13 - Adrenaline

She is _painfully _aware of her own heartbeat.

Her breathing just slightly hitches as she goes against her instinct to jump up and point a gun at whoever is standing over her bed, keeping her eyes closed as she shifts in bed.

Juliet turns over onto her stomach, arm swinging down close to under the bed, where she has a gun stashed.

Whoever is standing on the other side of the bed doesn’t move, seemingly buying her feigned sleep.

Juliet moves in a flash, twisting out from under the covers and bringing the gun up to point it at the person.

“Who are you?” She asks the figure, only able to make out a vague outline.

They don’t move, so she slowly turns on the lamp by the side of her bed, gun still trained on the person.

The light shows who it is, and she sighs as she glances around the room.

Her eyes go back to the cardboard cutout of Thomas Magnum, and she throws a pillow at it, grumpily knocking it over as she heads downstairs.

It’s three in the morning, but judging by the jitters in her bones, she won’t be going back to sleep anytime soon.

It also unnerves her, that anyone, Magnum included, would be able to enter and leave her bedroom while she’s fast asleep.

She’s usually sharper than that.

She steps into her office, turning some lamps on as she goes, coffee in hand as she sits at her desk.

It takes her three tries to type in her password, and she thinks that maybe coffee wasn’t the best beverage to choose.

Juliet gets up, putting the mug in the refrigerator as she pours herself a cup of apple juice.

She sits back down at her desk, trying valiantly to complete at least one task that she needs to do today, giving up after five minutes.

The majordomo looks through the glass wall of her office, seeing the lights that are set up on the field between the main and guest houses. The weather is nice, and the small alcove she usually does yoga in has fairy lights that she had set up when she first arrived, with Robin’s permission.

That might calm her down.

Juliet goes back to her bedroom after powering her computer down, changing into her yoga outfit as she notices bite marks on the cardboard cutout.

She frowns, considering.

There’s no way that Thomas would’ve been able to sneak past Zeus and Apollo anyways, the two dogs napping in the corner of her bedroom, and she supposes it is possible that they dragged it up there, but in a standing position?

Juliet’s tired mind ponders for all of two seconds before she shrugs.

If Thomas mentions anything about it in the morning, she’ll tell him about it.

If he doesn’t, she won’t.

She gets her mat and heads out to the alcove and turning on the fairy lights.

She stretches, getting into the usual stretch before she tries some of the more complicated poses, trying to relax.

Julet’s in the middle of one of her more complicated poses, having been trying to calm down for at least an hour, when she hears footsteps approaching on the path.

“Morning, Higgie.”

Her head shoots up to look at Magnum, and she can feel the muscle pull.

She hisses in a breath, slowly and surely maneuvering her body out of the position without messing her neck up further.

“Sorry, sorry.” He steps forward, presumably to help, but she flinches back.

There’s a silent moment then, where she winces at her immediate reaction and wishes he didn’t see it, and he just absorbs the fact that her doing yoga at four in the morning isn’t something she usually does, and something might actually be wrong, here.

“I saw the lights on, wanted to see what’s up. You okay?” Thomas asks, body language intentionally calm and open as she rotates her neck.

“Yes, apologies. I appear to be a tad jumpy, this morning.” She replies, wincing at the pain in her neck.

“Bad dream?” He asks, concern clear in his voice.

She shakes her head. “Not that I can remember. I woke at two-thirty, to a surprise the lads had left in my room and simply couldn’t calm down.”

He nods, understanding. “Adrenaline. You must’ve been dreaming about running, or something. Your brain thought you needed adrenaline, so your body started producing it, and it hadn’t realized that you don’t need it, so you have too much of it.”

Juliet nods. “Yes, exactly that.”

Thomas thinks, then speaks.

“Want to go race on the beach?”

She considers his offer, contemplative.

“Sure.”

He grins as they walk away, keeping himself between her and the dark of the jungle, despite the security measures already in place.

edn


End file.
